Sailor Ramen
by NekoFruba9
Summary: Sailor Ramen is trying to find his Sharigan Masked but what if one annoying boy keep flirting with him will Sailor Ramen ever find his prince? Yaoi boyxboy love Rated M for Later on in the story. Do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon. If I make mistakes please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Ramen

Intro

_Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm in the 9__th__ grade at Konoha Middle and I've have one of the biggest secrets in the world. I'm the one and only Sailor Ramen. I know what you're thinking 'isn't Sailor Ramen a girl' in truth no I that's so my identity isn't found out. The Sailor Soldiers and I are fighting against the Nega Force. Oh did I metion that there's this really cute masked boy calling himself Sharigan Masked. He's so cool. Well like I was saying all of us fight against evil and keep the planet safe._

Chapter 1

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!" I ran out the door as quickly as I could I was half way there until I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I looked up to see _him_ Uchiha Sasuke how I despised him.

"Hey dobe late for school again?" he asked with that smirk of his. I blushed, "I see your late too teme." "Why don't we walk together?" he asked me liked I cared. "Whatever." I replied. "I like it when you're mad you look so cute." See that's exactly why I hate him he makes fun of me the jerk!! "Stop making fun of me Uchiha!!!" with that I stormed off.

At school I met up with Neji he's a Sailor Scout too he's none other than Sailor Byakugan. (A.k.a Sailor Venus) He walked me to our class and met up with Shikamaru and Shino. Who are Sailor Smart and Sailor Bug (I know lame names but Shika is Sailor Jupiter and Shino is Sailor Mercury). "Hi guys how are ya!" I yelled.

"Hmm nothin' much just studing before the test." Said Shikamaru " Ah…" "You forgot didn't ya." I nodded. "Heh knowing dobe here of course." "Shut up Sasuke teme." I yelled at him he makes me so made sometimes. "Aww come on dobe why don't you admit that you like me!" "Because I don't there's someone else I like he's cool, good looking, and he has the cutest smile ever." I told him I'm not lying I know under that mask he must be the most handsome boy ever he even gave me a kiss on the cheek once before. He was about to say something until Yuki Sensei walked in and we all went into our seats.

Later on at lunch I was eating my favorite food ramen. I sat with my friends and Gaara came to join us from his school oh did I mention he's Sailor Rage (Sailor Mars). He's my best friend although he's only here to see Sasuke not that I cared I don't care for that play boy!! "Hi Naruto you've seen Sasuke today? I made him lunch. Hehe" "Yeah he's over by the fountain." I replied. "Thanks!!" he said and ran off in that direction.

Okay I notice that I made errors so I'm deciding to replace this chapter okay =^_^=


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people heres the second part 'kay oh btw this is Sasuke's POV just so you know

'Ugh. Why can't I get him out of my head! I'm suppose be looking for the princess of Konaha not be thinking of him. But I need the crystal pearl to do this. Man, when did my life get so complicated?' "Sasuke-san?" "Huh? Oh hi Gaara. What's up?" "Nothing much just checkin' up on you. So did you ask out Naruto-chan out yet?" "N-nani?" "Oh come on Sasuke-san I know you like him. Why do you think I come here almost every day to see you?" "Don't know I thought you were another fan of mine."

"Me no way I just don't want to see Naruto-chan to being hurt because of you." "Well you have no chance of that happening because he absolutely hates me." I replied. "You're wrong Naruto could never hate somebody not even if he tried you know." He simply stated to me. "Really now? Seems to me he can't stand to be around me." "No, I think that's because when you flirt with him it though as it seems you teasing him."

"Well I don't mean to it's just I can't really express myself very well so I guess it seems like I'm teasing him." I replied. 'I really don't feel that way though. I really do like him.' "Well… Then I'm just gonna help you then." He said. "What do you have in mind?" I asked her. "Well… I was thinking if we go out then we see if Naruto-chan gets jealus then we know for sure he feels something towards you." He replied simply. "That's the simplest most used plan out there you know." I told him. "I know but does it ever fail though?" "Well… I guess your right about that." "Okay then let the operation commence"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to make this. Well onto the story =^_^=

Oh and here's some facts on Sailor Scouts. You know the Sailor Moon opening Naruto version that's what helped me decide what scout they would be. Oh and if you never seen it go to youtube and type in Naruto Sailor Moon and see what comes up.

Sailor Ramen Part 3

Naruto' POV

"Sailor Ramen transform!!!" the other sailors yelled at me. "Right! Kyuubi no Kistune Power Make Up!" I yelled and before I knew it I was Sailor Ramen. (If you guys ever watch Sailor Moon then you know what the transformation looks like. Naruto looks Sailor Moon outfit except he has shorter hair like I said at the beginning that's what he looks like * GO WATTCH IT* then you'll know what I mean.)

"Who are you?!" One of the evil henchmen asked me. "I am a Champion of Justice, and Defender Against Evil. I am Sailor Ramen and behalf of Konoha Kingdom I shall punish you." I told him. "Then come on girly!" That thing started attacking me I ran. "WAAHH!!! Somebody help me!!!" I ran as fast as I could. Until a rose came shooting down and there he was _'Wow what a hottie'_ I thought. Then Saior Mercury attacked "Mercury Bubbles!" Shino shouted. "Now is your chance!" Sharigan Masked yelled. "Right!"

I grabbed my wand and yelled, "Kyuubi Healing Escalation." (No he doesn't have the silver crystal yet.) And just like magic the monster turned into a normal human. But I wanted to talk to him. "Wait Sharigan Mask!" he turned around. "Um… Thank you for saving me." I told him while blushing. "Not a problem I'm always willing to help you guys out." He took my hand and gave my hand a kiss. Then he vanished. _'I wished I knew who he is.' _I thought to myself.

Okay I'll stop it here tell me what you think 'kay =^_^=


	4. Chapter 4

Decided .to change it a little for thanksgiving

Part 4

Sasuke's POV

Man that dobe is in love Sharigan Mask and not me!!! Sometimes I wish Sharigan Mask didn't exist. We're the same person for crying out loud!!! (Important Info: Sasuke knows about Naruto being Sailor Ramen) If only he remembers what happened in the past. But enough of all that, all I need to do is help him get the Konoha's Siver Crystal. Now all he needs to do is unlock the power. Then we can finally make the earth safe again. *Sigh* this is going to be hard.

Naruto's POV

'_Man, I got detention again! Mommy and Daddy are so going to be mad! Waah!'_ "Yuki-Sensei I'm done. May I please go home now!" I asked her. "Sure but please don't be tardy to my class again, okay?" She told me. "Okay I'll try bye."

10 minutes later

'_Man I wish school wasn't so hard. Well I better go inside now.'_ I walked through the door. "Mommy Daddy I'm home!" I yelled. "Welcome home Naruto!" Mommy Iruka looked funny his hair was all messed up and Daddy 'Kashi's looking very happy. I don't get it I'll ask Shika tomorrow. And see what he thinks. (Poor Innocent Naruto you don't want to know.)

"Mommy what's for dinner?" I asked. "We're having turkey. Oh we're having company that boy from the arcade that you like and he's bringing one of his friends." Mommy told me. "Really Kiba-kun is coming over?! Yay!" _'I like when Kiba comes over he's like a big brother to me I wonder who he's bringing over though.'_

_**Ding Dong**_ "I'll get it!" I ran to the door. "Hi Kiba-kun! YOU!" I was stunned that he's with him.

"What dobe ? Is that how you treat you guest.?" (Important Info: Sasuke has homeroom with Naruto but is a year older. The middle school is connected to the high school too.) _'Arrgh why is he here on Thanksgiving?! This is going to be the worst Thanksgiving ever.'_

Next part will be up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Ramen Part 5

NPOV

'It's been about a month since then. The worst part I got grounded for it. And he was the one who started it!'

_*Flashback* _

"_Uggh stop looking at ma teme!" I whispered at the dinner table. Daddy looked at Sasuke strange as if he wanted to kill. "Why should I dobe?" He looks at me with that stupid smirk. How I hate that smirk! I grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and threw at him. "THAT'S WHY!"I yelled with that I stomped to my room. Not only I embarrassed Sasuke but also myself in front of Kiba-kun._

_*End of Flashback*_

Mommy's so mean to me. I didn't see what was the big deal was. It's now Christmas Eve. Ever since them I've been getting these weird feelings around Sasuke. So I got him a gift he's also been helping me with my homework. I'm going to meet him now at the park I hope he likes his gift.

SPOV

I hope he gets here soon. I really don't like waiting in the snow really. "Well, well, well look what we have here. If it isn't Sasuke or should I say Sharigan masked." I know that voice. "Itachi!" (1) I turned around and there he was sitting on a bench. "What's wrong Sasuke cant you be a little nicer to me after all it is Christmas Eve." He walked over to me. "Well sasuke looks like that blonde's coming over so I guess I'll have to kill you another time." With that he vanished. "Sasuke?" I heard my name being called out. I turned around and Naruto. "Hi Naruto." I smiled toward him. He gave me a blush. "H-hi Sasuke." He said in his nervous voice. I wonder why he's so nervous about. "I wa-wanted to g-give y-you t-th-this. " He gave me a wrapped gift that had snowmen on it. "Thank you. I got you something too." I pulled it out of my pocket and gave it to him.

NPOV

I reached for the gift. "May I open it?" I asked him he gave me the prettiest smile I've ever seen. His Smile looks so familiar. "Sure Naruto." I unwrapped his gift. It was a neckless. It was the blue stone neckless. (2) I wanted but couldn't buy it because I used all of my money buying him a gift. "Do you like it?" He asked me. I nodded and said thank you. "Now you got to open yours." I told him.

SPOV

"Now you got to open yours." And I did. I unwrapped it. It was a sweater with the Uchiha symbol on it. I looked up and gave him a smile. "I love it, Naruto." He smile at me. I love when he smiles. "R-really?" he asked meekly. "Yes, thank you." I gave him a hug. "Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked him. "Yeah."

NPOV  
We walked and talked. He even made me laugh a few times. I was disappointed when we did reach my house. "Merry Christmas Naruto." He told me. "Yeah, Merry Christmas." He leaned down to kiss me. When the front door bursted open. I looked up to see Daddy there with a look that could kill directed towards Sasuke. "I'll see you later Naruto." I told him good bye and I glared at Daddy. "How dare you!" I dtomped into the house mad at him for doing such a thing. He had no right to do that. Wait why am i so upset about this it's not I'm in love with Sasuke? Am I? AH! I'm so confused now my brain hurts. But how do I really feel about Sasike?

(1) Itachi's one of the bad guys they fight.

(1) The neckless that he always wears in the series.

Well that's my Christmas Special. But sorry it tooked so long my computer been broken and I just got it fixed. So I hoped you liked it and tell me what you think. Bye Bye =^_^=


End file.
